


Lana's Last Mission

by SlutWriter



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad end, Blackmail, Bondage, Breeding, Excessive Semen, F/M, Femdomme, Hung Shota, Incest, Large Breasts, Mind Break, Mind Control, Sci-Fi, Small Breasts, Squirting, Virility Kink, huge cock, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26762668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlutWriter/pseuds/SlutWriter
Summary: A feisty female combat operative is captured by her evil rival as she attempts to rescue her kidnapped son - who has been made part of the villainous vixen's sinister sexual experiments!
Comments: 4
Kudos: 141





	Lana's Last Mission

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a commission.

_ *phwump* _

The sound of retracting canvas as the black bag was pulled from Lana’s head gave way to unobstructed sight and hearing for the first time in hours. She had been disabled by a microwave weapon, bagged, bound, and transported over bumpy terrain higher into the mountains. Deprived of her weapons, sidearm, and communications equipment, she had no way to call for backup or relief. Which was just as well. Since she was on a rescue mission that didn’t officially exist. 

A mission to retrieve her son. 

It was personal. And because of that, she had rushed in too quickly. She had killed nine of her ambushers, only to be subdued by the nine behind them. Then, she’d been bagged, thrown in a truck, and transported to an unknown location. An ignominious end for the spec-ops soldier once codenamed “Hollow Wolf” for the glistening lightness of her sea-blue eyes.

Now, Lana was on her knees, hands bound behind her. As her vision cleared she expected to see the dingy confines of an underground cell, but was surprised to find her surroundings rather high-tech, with strips of neon light inlaid in the walls and computer panels set at regular intervals around the room. The floor, walls and ceiling were featureless grey tile. Lana blinked, and then looked up and around. 

_ Someone _ had pulled the black bag from her head. And she had a good idea who it was.

“Frost,” she growled, her breath spraying through her teeth. “You bitch.”

It was. Standing next to her and glaring down with a wolfish smile was her mortal enemy, the villainous Kali Frost, leader of the Frost Mercenary Company. Six months prior, Lana had personally put a bullet in the head of Conrad Frost, Kali’s father, as part of a special ops crackdown on sex trafficking and weapons dealing in the Middle East. 

But Kali had escaped. Two months later, Lana’s twelve-year-old son Evan had gone missing on his way home from school, with a simple communication delivered in the wake: “ _ You took my father, so I took your son _ .”

Now, restrained and captured, Lana was staring into the face of the woman who had written that message, and couldn’t hide her rage. Her lip turned up into a snarl.

“Ooh, so vicious!” Kali teased, and stamped one of her heeled boots down on Lana’s thigh, drawing a hiss of pain. “You’ll want to be very gentle with your words and actions, or I might not let you see him!”

The mention of Evan made Lana’s eyes go wide, cutting through her poker face. “Evan! Show him to me! If you laid a hand on him-”

But Kali only laughed. “Why, I didn’t harm a hair on his pretty little head,” she insisted and then squatted next to Lana and looked her fiercely in the eye.

The two women, physically, were very different. Lana, thirty-five years old, was athletic, graceful, and thin. She had light, steely eyes and a crop of light, sandy-blonde hair that somehow looked better when plastered with sweat; she had wiped those golden locks from her face in a dozen combat zones. She had a supermodel lankiness, seeming almost waifish, thin enough to see the xylophonic cascade of ribs on each side of her torso when she stretched out, but her enemies could attest that her svelte figure could pounce like a cat. She was tough as nails, but even the thickest layer of battlefield grime couldn’t cover up her natural beauty. Her age added to her beauty rather than detracted from it, giving her a seasoned, formidable physical presence. It was an old joke that every operator who had been on a mission with her had to jerk off to her at least once.

Kali Frost, though the same approximate age, was the opposite. Dressed in a leather bodysuit with a plunging neckline and rings of tactical pouches around each thigh, her extravagant Bond-girl hair was matched in ostentatiousness only by the size of her massive breasts. These hung heavy in her jumpsuit like two melons, forming a trench of cleavage behind the teeth of her partially undone zipper. These weren’t the only part of her that was artificial. Her entire left arm was a glistening chrome color. In the same raid that had killed Conrad Frost, her father, she had lost her arm to a bullet from Lana’s sniper rifle. Now, it seemed, she had a cybernetic replacement - one that made unsettling clicking servo noises when she clenched and unclenched her fist. “Do you like it?” she asked Lana, rotating the hand dexterously. “You took my arm, so I had to build a new one.”

“I know where the research for that arm came from,” Lana spat, her flat chest rising and falling. “I saw the bodies. The failed experiments. The children you implanted.” Her thoughts went to her son Evan and she pushed them away. 

Kali threw back her head and laughed cruelly. “Our research is going to take the human race to the next level,” she replied. “That was the genius my father had, genius you could never understand!”

“Your father was  _ crazy _ ,” Lana seethed. “And you’re crazy too.”

Kali’s unflappable expression turned dark and she reached forward with her cybernetic arm, gripping Lana’s olive drab undershirt, which was dirty and sweat-soaked. Her dog tags jingled, Kali snapped them off and tossed them aside, and then tore Lana’s shirt right down the middle, exposing her petite breasts and thor extremely prominent, extremely pokey nipples.

“Look at these tiny tits… pathetic!” Kali sneered, holding Lana’s hair with one hand to keep her in place. “But those nips are as perky as little dicks, aren’t they! I bet they’re  _ very _ sensitive.” She began to twist and grope Lana’s petite breasts, making her captive grimace and moan. They were sensitive, that was true - and Kali’s behavior was no surprise. In the busty blonde’s dossier could be found a list of sex crimes a mile long, most involving the abuse of captives, including subjecting them to unethical sexual experiments.

“You sick bitch!” Lana sneered, as she leaned as much as her captive body would allow, trying to avoid the unsettling touch of that cybernetic hand. 

“I can feel every pore, sense every bit of heat,” Kali said, smiling wickedly. “I can feel the beating of your heart. So much more responsible than a flesh-and-blood hand.” She pinched one long, puffy nipple extra hard, making Lana hiss. “Yes, I think you’ll do nicely as a test subject.”

She rose up and walked away, her hips swaying, her ass bouncing in her painted-on leather jumpsuit while blonde locks brushed her middle back. Lana seethed in her kneeling position, chest bared, as Kali walked around a control console and hit a series of buttons. Grey panels that Lana had previously thought to be featureless walls rolled upward, revealing themselves to be doors with recessed pods inside. There was a hiss of air and vapor escaping as these began to open. At the same time, Kali rummaged in a tray that pulled out from her console, speaking as she did so.

“The technology of the Frost group has come further than you could ever imagine. We are pushing the bounds of human capability. And you are lucky, Hollow Wolf,” she said, using Lana’s special ops code name. “You will be the first to experience these benefits.”

Lana looked around for a way to escape but found none. The room seemed to have no exit - the way in was no doubt behind one of those same sliding grey panels. Her hands were bound, her equipment confiscated. She watched with an intense expression as three humanoid figures stepped out of the misty and steam-cloaked alcoves - slender, sprightly figures that at first were barely silhouettes but then solidified in her vision.

“Meet my Adonises,” Kali said, her voice seductive. It was clear why the three new arrivals had been given that designation. Each was a perfect specimen of pubescent, boyish beauty, appearing to be between thirteen and fifteen years old, and nearly identical to each other. Their eyes were light, like hers, reminding her of the Siberian wolves that had been her namesake. Each face seemed perfectly sculpted into a sort of unisex attractiveness, with gorgeous cheekbones, pert lips, and slender noses. Their bodies were likewise flawless, showing the supple and gorgeous musculature of a budding adolescent with none of the pitfalls of age, flawlessly complexioned and unabashedly nude. Their subtle and graceful muscles danced beneath their milky skin. They were thin, not yet matured into the broad shoulders and barrel chests of adulthood; in this way their bodies were much like hers. Everywhere was a new place to visually explore - the sweat-dappled cut of an iliac, the shadow of a rib, the cupola of a collarbone. Not an ounce of body fat out of place, not a sign of wear of excess. Their hair, light brown, was cut in a European model wave up top and more military, utilitarian trim down the sides.

Three absolutely beautiful boys, so perfect and close to each other in appearance they had to be artificial. But as with most things related to the Frost combine, there was something off-putting about them as well. Each one had an amazingly large penis hanging down between this legs, smooth and aesthetically perfect as any other part of their bodies, but far beyond what their apparent ages should ever boast. Indeed, far larger in size than any normal adult man. The juxtaposition between youthful beauty and hanging, imposing sexual supremacy made Lana turn away with revulsion. It was utterly obscene. Those big, hanging penises on such young males...

But she had no time to be distracted. Kali rose from her desk-like console and strode toward her, holding a syringe, her heeled boots punctuating each step with a clack. Still with hands bound behind her Lana looked around nervously. Her breasts were still exposed, and she was utterly vulnerable. She was wearing nothing but the pants of her camp sneaking suit, and her combat boots. The three boys approached her and surrounded her on all sides.

“What are you going to do?” Lana asked Kali, defiant. “Let me see my son. Let me see my son, and we can talk. I just want Evan back.”

Kali shook her head, and the coldness with which she did so was chilling. “Grab her, boys,” she ordered, and the three naked doppelgangers each took Lana in two hands, holding her head, torso, and waist with grips that seemed supernaturally strong. Lana struggled, but she quickly found it fruitless, and knew that if she wore herself out, a sudden escape would be impossible at some later, opportune moment. Kali knelt down and squirted fluid out of the syringe. 

“You’re going to be the first to test the final formulation of this drug,” Kali whispered, seductively, tracing her hand over Lana’s flawless jaw. She lowered the syringe down and out of view, pressing it in, and Lana felt a sting in her neck as the needle went in and the plunger was depressed. She gritted her teeth and cried out.

“Take me, then,” she growled, as the needle was withdrawn. “Take me, let Evan go!”

Her breathing sped up and her head immediately became fuzzy. Kali walked around behind her. “I’m very interested to see the effects,” the busty blonde said. “Tell me, do you feel any different?”

Lana said nothing. Mentally, she took stock of her heart rate. (Elevated.) Her state of mind. (A bit foggy.) Her mouth felt moist and her body was tingling. She searched for signs that she had been drugged with some sort of hallucinogenic, searching her vision for melting walls or blurs. Instead, across the panorama at her kneeling eye level, she saw the long, hanging penises of the three young boys… each one nearly a foot in length and, on their slender bodies, seeming even larger. 

“They’re clones,” Kali explained, and stooped down behind Lana, cutting the bonds on her wrists with a knife. Disoriented, Lana leaned forward and put her hands on the floor. “Take a look at their penises. They’ve been specifically designed to have huge cocks… and to produce massive amounts of sperm as well.” Lana, shaking the cobwebs from her mind, looked up. The three massive cocks were hanging directly in her face. As she watched, fat droplets of virile wad slid from their pissholes and pattered to the floor. She realized that she was having a severe physical reaction. Her nipples, pokey to begin with, were hard and protruding like pencil erasers. She was wet between the legs. Her face was flushed. And she was thinking about sex. Even in the dire situation, her mind was going through the permutations of what those gorgeous, hanging cocks could do to her, and how much sperm was in those three big, smooth pairs of heavy nuts. The desires felt as alien as they did inevitable.

“W-what did you inject me with?” she seethed at Kali, shaking her head, blinking her eyes to try to will the sensations away. “You.. fucking… bitch!”

“Just a sexual stimulant of my own design,” Kali said. She knelt down so her moist lips were only inches from Lana’s ear. “I needed to ensure your cooperation.” Her lips pressed out to kiss Lana’s earlobe, and Lana felt the feeling of being kissed by the woman who had kidnapped her son (and committed so many scientific atrocities) to be vile. She pulled her head away. 

“Strip,” Kali ordered. Lana did so, searching for an opportunity to attack that never came. Kali always maintained a safe distance, leering, watching, as Lana kicked off her boots and peeled her sneaking suit down her shapely legs. Her bottom was athletic, tight, and round. The long and limber legs formed a perfect thigh gap; the folds of her pussy could be seen beneath her barely-there black panties. Then, unable to take her eyes off the three boys in front of her, she peeled her panties off as well, leaving her completely naked and exposed. 

Kali seemed to revel in showing her creations off. “This is Unit 1,” she said, and squatted between two of the clones, reaching her arms out to embrace their hips. Her palm lifted the boy’s big, smooth ballsack and let the testicles pour over her fingers. “He’s only three months old - which with an accelerated growth program is equivalent to about thirteen years. But look at how  _ big _ he is.”

Lana shut her long-lashed, light-colored eyes and  _ begged _ her mind and body not to care. Yet the substance burning in her veins seemed to make it impossible. She wanted - needed - to see that huge, flopping, adolescent penis. Unit 1’s endowment seemed to be nearly eleven inches, which on his boyish, attractive frame looked even more enormous. As Kali kneaded his balls, she saw the smooth shaft twitch, and a heavy rope of white sperm slid from the boy’s pisshole and coiled on the ground. The coppery, chlorine scent of reproductive material hit Lana’s nose and made her groan. Unwillingly, she pressed her thighs together.

“Each of his ejaculations can produce up to a  _ liter  _ of semen,” Kali whispered, then tilted her head to the side to give the boy’s tight, tender hip a kiss. 

Lana had to bite the word  _ yes _ off before it exited her mouth. The most alarming thing about the injection was how she could feel it changing her mind, rearranging her priorities. Her son’s rescue had been her total preoccupation when she embarked on her mission. Now, while still present, other needs were creeping in. In the moment, she felt her body throbbing with need… and her mind admiring and desiring the cloned flesh that was surrounding her.

She gritted her teeth, tried to fight the injection. But she was losing. She no longer had the luxury of waiting. The boy behind her let his long, smooth penis flop down between the shapely cheeks of her tight, athletic ass - the perky butt that could have as easily been found on a catwalk, modeling a dress, instead of a training obstacle course. And the sizzle of that meat between her ass cheeks shot a bolt of pleasure from her belly to her brain. A pleasure both alien and undeniable. She  _ wanted _ that cock. She felt the boy’s hands clap onto her ass and spread her cheeks… and that dripping cock knob start to rub against her pussy. She was so wet it was like someone had drizzled butter between her legs.

“No!” Lana cried, lashing out. She burst up from the floor with all her power, taking her one shot to knock out Kali and secure the room. But her forearm strike landed on a deflecting cybernetic arm that was strong as steel, and the three boys were on her in moments, clinging to her limbs dragging her down. She was forced into a degrading position, face down, ass up. “No! No! I don’t like this!” Lana wailed, her breaths coming too fast, her face flushed, spittle flecks flying from her mouth. “This isn’t me!”

That cockhead against her pussy again. Kali squatting down, her fat pussy mound bulging in her bodysuit, each one of her labia lewdly thick and protruding, like a side view of a juicy hamburger. “You will grow to love it,” Kali sneered, and unzipped her bodysuit all the way down past her belly, then down past her crotch, exposing her pussy right in her adversary’s face. A trim tree of blonde pubic hair stood out above her thick cunt flaps, which she spread just inches from Lana’s mouth, fingering herself like a dominatrix with dark and sinister plans.

The small, boyish hands returned to Lana’s upturned ass, and then it happened - a huge, sinfully satisfying length of cock, amazingly hot and smooth, curving upward at a gentle angle, carved into her pussy. Lana cried out and struggled, but two boys held her firmly at the shoulder. “No!” she moaned. “No! Stop! You… fucking bitch! Uwaaaaaugh!” Her final cry came with extra force as that thick, scimitar-curved boycock scythed into wet twat. Kali took a handful of her hair and soon any further words were muffled by muff, and the degrading shove of the evil mercenary’s fat cunt box against Lana’s lips, mashing their striking natural red color against her teeth. Lana let out a defeated groan. Her son’s kidnapper was making her slurp her  _ thick, puffy cunt _ … while one of her unholy creations was pouring nearly a foot of thick boy dick into her spasming pussy!

“Mmm, my beautiful boys,” Kali cooed, looking at the heavy, erect penises of her clones. “You’ll grow to appreciate them, Hollow Wolf. While you fuck and suck them every day. Even now, I know a deep need is growing inside you.”

Lana whimpered into the pussy in her face as she was banged doggystyle. The smoothness and precocious thrusting of that thin pelvis, those hairless balls smacking her clit, the diminutive hands groping her tight ass - all these things should have revulsed her with their wrongness, but the tonic coursing through her had other ideas. She looked to her left and right at the boys holding her shoulders, and saw those big, long, heavy penises… so smooth, totally devoid of hair so as to seem artificial, and was struck by a wave of lust even in the midst of her rape. Her pussy, rather than sending negative feedback about the rough invader, was welcoming him, almost sucking that big, fat boy cock! She felt shivers in her body that were too pleasurable to deny.

She could no longer resist. All she could do was bargain. “I’ll… do it!” she moaned into Kali’s pussy, tears filling her eyes. Her sandy hair, plastered to her neck with the nervous sweat of capture and the further exertions of sex and attempted escape, looked strikingly beautiful. “I’ll… suck and fuck them… just… let Evan go. Let me see my son. Put him on a plane back to America, and I’ll… I’ll do whatever you want….nnnnnnnnnnnnnrrrrgh!”

Her mouth opened with an orgasmic cry as the boy plowing her pussy hilted himself and she felt a huge blast of semen soak her womb, fill her vaginal canal and splatter back out of the tight seal made by his girth and her vise-tight opening. Thick curds of cum dripped to the floor as Lana collapsed forward, gorgeous, sweat-sheened cheekbone to the tile, and shuddered to a degrading and obvious climax. Kali threw back her head and laughed with triumph!

“So you admit the pleasure of superior cock,” she hissed, planting a boot on the side of Lana’s head. The boy in her pussy vacated and another one walked behind her, but this one - Unit 2, presumably - Kali directed to lay on his back, his heavy penis jutting straight upward. “Do you know where I got the genetic material for these clones?” she went on, reaching down to lift up Lana’s head. “They’re a mixture of mine… and my father, Conrad Frost. Architect of the Frost Company.” She let Lana’s head fall with a thump and a moan from the prone agent.

“So you see… even when you killed him… you really didn’t kill anything at all,” Kali went on, a gleam in her eye that spoke of serious daddy issues. She was looking right at the huge penises of the young teen clones, ogling their perfect, boyish bodies, with unconcealed lust. “My father’s legacy will live on. And you will be part of it. Now, get up.” She stood tall and glowered down at her prey. “Get up and squat on this  _ fat boy cock _ .”

Lana got up with an eagerness that disgusted the small part of herself that still resisted the drug. Her sweat-soaked, gorgeous, athletic body glistened as she lifted one leg and straddled the cloned boy, before settling down lewdly on his towering tool, taking a bow-legged stripper-squatting stance with splayed thighs and no dignity. Her hands moved up to tweak her pokey nips and twist what little breast flesh she had, while her tongue unrolled out of her mouth and fell down her lower lip. Her eyes grew glazed. A meaty sound -  _ slrrrrrcchh _ \- came from below as the boy’s thick pipe parted the engorged lips of her slit and spread the walls of her cunt around its girth. Her body looked animalistic, every supple, enticing muscle standing out as she dropped her hips. “Nnnngh!” she moaned, eyes rolling. “It’s so… fucking big!”

She looked to her left and to her right, where two heavy prongs were sprouting from the smooth pelvises of the boys - even Unit 1, who had just had her, was fully erect again - and let out a coo of worshipful arousal that sickened what little of her will remained. She could no longer deny what she wanted. Lana wanted to  _ suck those pipes _ . She wanted so slurp and gag and deep throat those long, smooth, gorgeous boy cocks!

The rationalization that it would allow her to see her son again was feeble, but it was all the sane part of her had to cling to as she reached out with her slender arms to grip first one huge cock and then the other, jacking them both as she lowered and raised her hips, taking a third piece of meat deep in her pussy. Her body needed it in a way that was like a deep addiction, no doubt caused by Kali’s injection. She looked up at the silent, staring, handsome young teen boy lustfully. “Such huge balls,” she gasped, breathily, sliding her hand underneath his shaft to knead those heavy orbs and feel all that churning, nasty  _ cream _ they were brewing. The boys stepped closer and she held up their nut satchels like a waitress carrying platters, letting the smooth, hairless pubescent testicles pour over her palms. Her eyes, half-lidded, sizzled with need. “I… want to...” she stammered, looking from one dead-eyed boy to the next.

_ God, I want to drink their huge fucking loads _ , her mind blared.

She snaked her slender neck right to engulf the first heavy penis, bobbing and suckling on it, jacking the opposite one and milking strand after strand of cum out of the tip, before switching her mouth to the opposite side, getting into a rhythm of sucking and fucking, making lewder and lewder noises both above and below. Thoughts and desires came to her mind unbidden, feeling more at home there.  _ They’re barely teenagers but they have so much meat, Lana thought. Their bodies… so perfect. So young! _ Her hands reached around and clapped on the boys’ tight, pert buttocks, pulling them closer, and the feel of those supple asses made her pussy quiver around the rod that was plowing it.

Kali Frost’s eyes blazed with the nastiness of her vengeance as she watched Lana completely debasing herself, lovingly and worshipfully stroking those huge young penises. She stood in front of her enemy and kneaded her massive tits in fits of debauched satisfaction, rubbing her pussy, bringing each weighty breasts to her mouth to suck her nipples. “Nnngh, yes!” she hissed down at Lana. “Suck my boys, you cunt. They’re the reincarnation of my father. Suck his genes out of their fat cocks!” Her eyelids fluttered as she brought herself to her first climax, watching Lana service her creations, taking more and more inches of dick in her throat with each passing minute.

Lana’s body was responding in a way it never had before in any other sexual situation. She felt the need as acutely as one might feel thirst in a desert; it was not a choice to take any given action but an utter compulsion. She snaked her neck underneath a long shaft to suck and lick one of the heavy pairs of balls, barely noticing that the other boy was circling around behind her at Kali’s direction. Soon she felt a bulbous cocktip prodding at her anus, that rosebud tucked between her pert and athletic cheeks, and welcomed it. 

“Nnngh… fuck… yes... “ she groaned into the moist, well-licked pair of hairless testicles she was servicing. “Two huge… cocks... I want them both!” And she would have her wish, as the second clone widened his stance, dipping down to take aim with his thick tool, and pushed into her asshole, penetrating so close beside the cock in her pussy that the two were nearly flush. Her moaning became a cry of pleasure. The need to be filled had become all-encompassing. She trembled and collapsed down into the first boy, losing control, and he began to thrust up into her pussy, alternating strokes with the clone in her ass, both of them sawing in and out of her with their thick and heavy young pipes.

Two hands took a hard grip on her hair - the small but supernaturally-strong grip of the final cloned teen Adonis. He leveraged his leaking, spit-soaked cocktip into place against her lips and then drove it inside, burying the length in her throat as she gagged and gurgled, her eyes watering and rolling back. They were fucking her. Pounding all three of her holes! Three tank grown, flawlessly aesthetic boys… thrusting their svelte his, banging her flesh off of their bald, smooth pubises. She could hear her flesh sliding and sucking and milking them, making the wettest, nastiest noises. For Lana, it was a state of utter ecstasy, punctuated by Kali’s cruel laughter.

_ What’s wrong with me, _ her addled mind cried into the whirlwind.  _ I never cared about things like this before. I only cared about the mission. But now… now all I care about is… how big their cocks are. How young and smooth they are. I’m creaming myself, getting fucked by a bunch of hung brats who each have a foot of meat! Them being boys just makes me want to suck and fuck them even more! God, I’m such a disgrace... I’m getting gangbanged by *kids* and it feels so good! _

Eventually she went into convulsions of ecstasy, cumming again and again, as the boys tore up all three of her holes. Eventually they hilted themselves in unison and the churning, spraying sound of thick semen emanated from deep within her body as three pairs of fat, smooth balls twitched and disgorged their loads of semen into her depths - Lana felt her stomach filling, felt her bowels growing heavy and her womb flood with their heavy bursts of thick semen. That feeling, too, made her orgasm pathetically, and when her climaxes finally subsided - they were many - she slithered bonelessly to the ground with semen pouring out of her mouth, pussy, and ass. She was totally nude, her erect, perky nips pressed into the floor. 

Her vision first dulled, then started to swim. Dimly, Lana heard Kali laughing as she shut her eyes.

“Mom?”  A boyish voice, slightly androgynous. Gentle. Curious. But also afraid. Lana recognized even in the haze of her unconsciousness. Her eyes fluttered, then opened.

_ Evan. _ It was Evan.

She was still face down on the floor, but her vision was obscured by a looming figure above - Kali Frost. The blonde merc spoke to her tauntingly. “You wanted to see your son,” she said, and her voice was filled with a chill of triumph. “So here he is. But… we did quite a number of tests on him, I’m afraid.”

“Mom, where am I?” came the voice again. “I feel… funny!”

“Evan!” Lana cried, and she must have had some part of her that was still herself because she found the energy to rise and look past Kali. Her features immediately filled with horror.

Her son was walking from one of the alcoves, and snapping away behind him as he moved were a huge number of suction cups attached to wires - so many that they looked like a huge head of human hair, trailing in the wind. The snap of the wires detaching from his skin - staccato bursts of sound in the air, pop-pop-pop-pop - filled the room as more of his twelve-year-old body

was revealed. In her transformed state Lana immediately saw how beautiful it was, how androgynous. Evan was cuter than any of the clones, looking slightly younger. He’d inherited her siberian wolf eyes and the pouty redness of her lips. His hair was the same sandy blonde, feathered down to his ears. His nipples were slightly puffy, his hands and feet pleasingly small, the latter pattering on the tile as he moved toward her.

But none of that was why Lana had filled with horror. The tests that the Frost Company had run on her son… had given Evan a massive, hanging penis. It was even larger than any of the clones, reaching nearly sixteen inches and banging against the inside of his knee as he walked, while also being slightly thicker. Lana was horrified not just because her son had ben changed, but because she knew that she couldn’t resist.

“Mom, I feel weird,” Evan was saying, and Lana saw in his eyes the same addled look of lust that she felt. It was the last time she ever looked at him with any chasteness. Her horror faded into the background and was replaced with pride. Pride, and a desire to mother him, to service him. Her son was… amazing. He was only twelve years old but he had the biggest, fattest penis she’d ever seen. Even bigger than Kali’s clones. Her son was  _ biggest _ . Her son was  _ best _ . Her brain chemistry had been changed, twisted to a state that made penis size her one and only preoccupation. And she was primed to show him what a good boy he was.

She crawled toward him, sweat and cum covering her body. His heavy penis, completely hairless, swayed in front of her. The two embraced in the center of the room, wrapping their arms around each other… and Lana opened her mouth and started tongue-kissing her son deeply, sucking his lips, bringing his tongue inside her own mouth and sucking on it. That Evan had been injected with the same substance as her was clear. Their arms rubbed each other everywhere in a performance of utterly sordid incest, while Kali’s sadistic smile grew and grew.

Lana’s sex-struck eyes did everything but turn into heart shapes as she beheld her treasured boy, groping his ass, kneading his round, pert ass flesh in her hands as their naked bodies rubbed against each other. She dropped to her knees in front of Evan as if worshiping an idol, and took his mammoth penis in two hands. “Evan… it’ll be okay,” she whispered to him, her hypnotized eyes filling with lustful tears. “Mommy will take care of you from now on.” She felt fawningly grateful to be able to service his young penis. She leaned in and kissed his flat, trim belly, pursing her lips around his absolutely hairless pubic area, sucking the soft skin there as if to verify and feed on his youth; then moved to his grapefruit-sized balls, sucking first one, then the other. His bobbing cock began to harden and leak, the cum thicker and more copious than that produced by the clones.

She slid her tongue into Evan’s pisshole, digging globs of cum out of it. She sealed her lips around it and sucked, pursing her lips, hollowing out her cheeks. Evan bit his lower lip cutely and made a light grunting noise, shooting out a thick blast of sperm that filled her mouth completely and puffed out her cheeks. Lana moaned with lust, chewing the thick mess, looking at her son with pride over how much he could  _ shoot _ . She reached into her mouth and pulled out a strand of cum, gasping at the yellowish-white color and all the thick, virile sperm chunks inside the gooey mess, before sucking it back in and swallowing.

Kali stood next to her, flanked by her clone creations. “This is what I wanted to see,” said the towering blonde merc, cybernetic hand on one explosive hip. “The woman who killed my father… on her knees, sucking her son. You and he will be in a cell together from now on, and you’ll breed and suck and fuck all day. The drug I have the two of you can’t be reversed.” She watched with pride as Lana opened her mouth as wide as she could and started to suck at Evan’s enormous, sixteen-inch pole with jaw-creaking effort.

As he was sucked, the boy began to look distressed, under the effects of a compulsion he couldn’t control. His arms shot out and took a grip in his mother’s hair. “Mom… I don’t… I can’t stop! I’m sorry!” He pushed her away from his cocktip, knocking her back, legs splayed… and then descended on her. “I have to! It feels… too good!”

His smaller body rutted between the thighs of her larger one, and with a meaty sound of distention, he slid inside her molten wet pussy, stretching her to the limit. He threw his head back and cried out, and Lana did the same. His was a cry of apology, and hers, a cry of encouragement. Her hands found his sweaty hair and hugged him to her modest bosom, holding his mouth to one of her pointy, rock-hard nipples.

“It’s… alright… Evan…” she breathed, in between his thrusting, cunt-stretching strokes. She was a slender woman, and if the boy were not blocking the view, the sight of his massive cock burrowing under her flesh would have easily been visible. “Fuck… your mommy. Fuck me. Fuck me. I just want… your huge cock!” She kissed the top of his head, and as the boy just kept repeating that  _ he was sorry, he couldn’t help it _ , she cried out and begged him to continue, cumming over and over as her narrow pussy was resized by a girth she’d never imagined possible.

Kali Frost, a sadist at the best of times, was driven to ecstasy by the final stroke of her revenge, watching the mindlessness in Lana’s eyes as she was bred by her own cute young son. She fingered herself to her own orgasmic conclusion, squatting over Lana’s eye-rolling, cock-struck face and blasting her with a degrading fountain of squirt while Evan rutted in her pussy with drug-fuelled need. Rising to inspect her handiwork, seeing no trace of humanity in Lana’s eyes, only a lube-splattered expression of mindless cock-lust for her son.

“It’s… alright,” Lana repeated, clutching Evan close as the boy blew her pussy full of an enormous, thick load. There was no doubt in her mind she would become pregnant, Evan’s penis was so amazing, her gorgeous boy was so perfect. “That’s a good boy.” He had collapsed on her, and they lay together in their sweat, bringing their mouths together to make out and suck each other’s tongues while his penis disgorged shot after thick shot of spew into her, so much that it started to leak back out and pile around her buttocks. 

“We’re going to do this every day from now on,” she told him, in a bedtime story voice, cradling him gently. “All day, every day.” She looked up blankly at Kara, her hated foe, and her face broke into a brainless smile. “Thank you so much… for letting me see my son.” Her mind was too far gone to understand the utter defeat the statement represented.

Kali’s mouth turned up into a smile, satisfied with the results. “From now on you’ll breed every day, and any babies you have will be used to create a new generation of superior humans,” she taunted, viciously. “You’ll stay in a cell, mating once every hour, and your only nourishment will be the cum and piss you can suck out of your son’s cock.”

Lana moaned with delight at the idea, and Evan, spurred on by her clutching hands, began to piston into her again. No longer mother and son, but simply a pair of symbiotic animals.

They would never again go a day without fucking each other.


End file.
